Ryla Blaze
by bethy63
Summary: A new girl joins waterloo road. She stands out in a crowd, acts confident, but theres more to her that meets the eye. She indeed holds a deep dark secret. Follow on a journey of friendship, heartbreak and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a silent protest, refusing to get out of the car, was Waterloo Road's brand new student. A rebellious, self-centered teen who was nothing but careless to those around her and the last thing she cared about was her education. Although she carried the typical characteristics of a teenager, she easily stood out from the crowd with the single blue strand that ran through the length of her long, jet black hair and her thick black eyeliner that complimented her deep sea blue eyes.

There was a light tap on the window and she involuntarily looked up into the eyes of a friendly looking, brunette woman. The woman made a slight gesture implying for her to get out of the car. Instead she rolled down the window so it was open partially.

''Hello you must be Ryla-Blaze, im your head teacher Miss Mason would you like to step out the car please?' the friendly woman smiled.

Ryla let out a huge grown and thrusted the car door open. She slowly got out, kicking the door shut behind her. Miss Mason held out a hand. Ryla looked down at it and looked back up at Miss Mason blankly. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest and rolled her eyes, making it clear that manners were the least of her worries. Miss Mason looked taken a back and quickly snatched back her hand, resting it by her side.

Miss Mason cleared her throat, forcing herself to smile 'Well then, Ryla-Blaze if you would just…'. But she was cut off mid sentence by Ryla.

'Ryla, just ryla. Some call me Ry, but you can call me Ryla' she rudely interrupted, chewing her gum obnoxiously.

'Er yes, of corse, Ryla' Miss Mason muttered trying not to look as intimidated as she felt. 'This way' and she turned away heading towards the school's main entrance.

An unimpressed Ryla trudged behind her, not even taking the time to say goodbye to her angered and embarrassed mother who was calling after to her to watch her manners.

Ryla and her mother didn't have the healthiest of mother daughter relationships, her relationship with her step-father was complicated. But Ryla held a deep secret that was the key to the poor relationship she had with her family. However, she had never spoke of it to anyone and she wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon.

As Miss Mason lead Ryla up the dreaded steps to the Waterloo Road school, Ryla gawked round at the deserted school grounds and then continued to follow Miss Mason into the school.

As Ryla stepped into the school, she glared round observing her surroundings. Yet her expression was unreadable.

They finally arrived in Miss Masons office and she talked Ryla through the schools expectations and gave her timetable.

When she was done Miss Mason got up from her chair and gestured for Ryla, who was currently sitting on the corner of Miss Mason's desk, to sit on the sofa in the corner of her office.

Ryla tutted and moved herself to the sofa, slouching on it making herself comfortable. Miss Mason sat next to her and was about to ask if there was anything worrying her, when all of a sudden Eddie Lawson burst into the office.

'Rachael, I think we've found the mother of the abandoned baby' he said out of breath. Ryla looked up confused and Eddie suddenly became aware of her presence. 'Oh sorry' he murmured and looked at Rachael pleadingly.

Rachael turned to Ryla with a soft expression on her face 'Okay Ryla i'm afraid i'm gonna have to ask you to give me and Mr Lawson here some time to discuss some things privately, if you could just wait outside my office'.

'Sure thing, Rachel' Ryla smirked raising an eyebrow. She got up and left them to talk.

Ryla was about to set off and take her own guided tour of the school when she came across a tall, dark haired girl, who had clearly been crying, stood outside Rachael's office.

They exchanged looks for a moment, when Ryla smirked and said 'What you wasting your tears on this dump for?'. The girl just looked away and shrugged.

Ryla looked around the office for a moment and shrugged. 'Mind you I don't really blame you, a place like this is enough to make anyone cry, maybe even me'.

The girl gave a small smile. 'It ain't that bad'

Ryla let out a laugh of disbelief. 'What! Not even with that old bat on your case?'

'Miss Mason? Nah shes mint, she is'

Ryla tutted, still unconvinced. 'So... you gonna tell me what you were sobbing about?'

The girl suddenly looked uncomfortable and she looked away shamefully, but then she nodded. 'Okay well I might as well tell ya, you'll probs here it from someone else anyway. Don't judge or nothing. I ain't proud of myself.' Her voice faded.

Ryla looked up at her impatiently urging her to carry on.

She shifted about. 'Well basically yeah, I had this baby...' And with that she burst into tears.

Ryla rolled her eyes and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm sure it'll be fine. We all make mistakes init' But this just made her cry even harder.

Just then the door to Rachaels office opened and the girls separated.

Rachael gestured for the girl to come into her office and just as she was walking through the door she turned and smiled. 'I'm maxine by the way'.

Ryla smiled back, 'Ryla'.

'Right now as for you' Rachael began 'Mr Lawson here is gonna take you around the school and i'll catch up with you later to see how you're getting on'

Ryla turned and followed Mr Lawson's lead.


	2. Chapter 2

For what seemed like hours of trekking after Eddie around the entire school building, they finally arrived back at Rachael's office. Rachael took over and walked Ryla to her first lesson, which was actually the last period before lunch.

Rachael lightly tapped on the door on one of the English rooms, where Tom Clarkson was teaching his class.

'Sorry to interrupt Tom, but we have a new student joining us today' Rachael said urging Ryla into the room.

'Right' Tom gave only a small smile.

As Ryla stepped into the classroom all eyes were on her. She crossed her arms and glared round the room.

'I'll let you take over now Tom, Ryla i'll come see you later' Rachael smiled.

'Whatever' Ryla mumbled.

'So have you got a name?' Tom asked Ryla, gesturing for her to introduce herself the class.

'Ryla-Blaze Brooks, but just call be Ryla' she groaned.

Tom smiled, trying to not to smirk since he found her name oddly funny 'Well, er Ryla, you can just go sit at the back there next to Bolton, since its the only empty seat in the room' he said looking around. He looked worried and he thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Ryla slid into the seat next to this confident, arrogant looking boy. She heard him laugh quietly to himself and immediately turned to him. 'Er, whats so funny?'

'Just you init' he replied still laughing. 'Ryla-Blaze! What kind of a name is that?'

Ryla's eyes narrowed and she wasn't happy to be mocked 'You wanna say that again?'

Bolton smirked 'Your name is messed up man'

Suprisingly Ryla laughed, she was impressed at his confidence 'Well look at your self, your names not exactly...normal. I mean Bolton! Sounds like a name brand for a screwdriver or something'

'Oi! Nah way my names mint man'

Ryla just laughed and went to reply when Tom shouted across the room for them both to shut up.

'Aye aye captain' Ryla smirked, laughter erupting across the classroom.

Tom ignored her sarcastic remark and continued rambling on about Macbeth.

Just then Ryla's phone went off in her pocket. Casually she pulled her phone out and read the message. When she looked up she saw Tom standing in front of her desk with his hand held out.

'Hand it over, now'

Ryla slid the phone back in her pocket 'How about no?'

He sighed. 'Don't let me see it again or i'll have till the end of term'

Ryla just rolled her eyes, when the brown haired boy sitting in front of her turned round. 'Not making a good impression on your first day are ya' he laughed.

She shrugged. 'Like I give a shit'

The boy laughed. 'How you finding it so far?'

'It's nothing special. Does anything interesting ever happen here?'

The boy shrugged.

'Oh, well this morning I heard something about an abandoned baby' she looked at him questionly.

'Oh that. Well apparently someone buried a baby on the school grounds somewhere. Dug up the body this morning'

'Whats left of it' Bolton quickly added, eavesdropping.

'Thats disgusting' Ryla was starting to feel sick. She knew the mother must of been the girl she met this morning, but she didn't feel the need to mention it.

'You lot at the back' Tom Clarkson suddenly yelled from the front of the room. 'Silence now'

The three of them exchanged looks and laughed.

'You think its funny do you?' Tom was making his way towards them now. He leaned on the desk over Ryla trying to look threatening. 'Look, I don't appreciate you disrupting my class. Now be quiet or you'll be straight in the cooler'

Ryla just laughed. 'Yes I do think its funny actually' she said rising out her chair 'Maybe if you could see yourself you'd understand, you look like a right dick'

Tom slammed his hands down on desk. 'Cooler. Now!' he shouted in her face

'Better than being stuck in here with a prick like you' she smirked while picking up her bag.

Tom was trying hard not to lose it with her. 'Just be quiet and get out' he snapped.

Just as Ryla was walking out the door, she turned and waved to Tom.

As she wondered up the corridor, a girl walked up to her holding a clipboard. 'Can you sign this please?' She held out a piece of paper for Ryla to sign.

Out of interest she skimmed through it. 'What the fuck is this?' she snapped harshly. Before the girl could reply Ryla shoved her as hard she could against the lockers and she immediately fell to the ground making quiet wimpering noises.

'Your a sick cow' she spat and walked away.

It was finally the end of the school day and Ryla was back in Rachael's office.

'So how do you think today went then, Ryla?' Rachael asked.

'Alright I suppose' Ryla just shrugged it off carelessly.

After being sent out of Tom's class and having shoved Waterloo Road's aspergers syndrome pupil, Karla Bentham, against the school lockers, she had wondered of school premises and finally returned halfway through her first lesson after lunch. Only to be called out by Eddie who gave her a grilling about her behaviour and a lecture about leaving school premises without permission.

It all resulted in a couple of afterschool dententions and a further few added once the school had found out about her situation with Karla.

'Okay well tomorrow I expect better behaviour from you. Todays behaviour was beyond unacceptable and we won't tolerate it at Waterloo Road, are we clear?' Rachael warned her.

'Yes miss' she groaned, dying to get out of her office.

Ryla was so relieved the school day was over and to finally get home.


	3. Chapter 3

As the black Lamborghini parked up just outside the school gates, the door flew happen and Ryla sprang out of the car. She pushed the door shut and pouted, giving a cheeky wave to the driver, who couldn't be seen through the tinted windshields. The car sped off into the distance and Ryla darted through the school gates. Pulling her phone out to check the time, she saw it was 10.35.

'Shit!' It was only her second day at school and she was late. Very late. She wasn't making a very good impression of herself in the teachers eyes, but that was indeed the very least of her worries.

The moment Ryla stepped foot through the doors Eddie saw her.

'Excuse me, but what time do you call this?' he shouted looking down at his watch.

Ryla immediately made a beeline for the girls toilets. Once she got in there, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

'Shit' she muttered to herself. She quickly began to straight herself up, before someone saw her and started to question her why she looked so scruffy. She smoothed down her skirt and retied her tie. She brushed out her hair, that had become somewhat tangled since she had left her house this morning. Once she had removed the traces of eyeliner that had smudged under her eyes, she left the toilets.

She was just in time for lesson changeover and made her way to her first maths lesson at Waterloo Road with Eddie.

When she finally got to her lesson everyone was already sat down.

Eddie tutted. 'Ryla, can I have a word outside please?'

Ryla sighed heavily and without answering walked back out the door.

'What' she groaned.

'What time do you call this exactly?' Eddie snapped.

'Dunno, ain't gotta clock'

'Enough of the cheek Ryla. Are you gonna tell me why you are 2 and a half hours late to school or am I gonna have to send you to the cooler for Miss Mason to deal with you?'

Ryla laughed. 'What and you think your threats are gonna work on me? Yeah cause i'm really scared of that daft cow'

'Ryla i'm warning you.' Eddie straightened himself up and tried to sound threatening. 'Now its your choice. Cooler or you answer my question.'

She rolled her eyes and waved in his face 'Cya then'. With that she turned on her heel and headed for the cooler.

Ryla was resting her head in her arms as she sat in silence in the cooler. She'd been there a good 25 minutes and was bored out her mind. She was starting to regret opting for this decision. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Ryla heard the door open. She looked up to see Rachel stood in front of her.

'Right Ryla now I hope you've got a good enough explanation as to why you were 2 hours late to my school this morning or your going to be in a whole lot of trouble, especially after the talk we had yesterday' Rachel's eyes narrowed.

'Whats it to you?' Ryla answered back.

Rachel's patience was starting to run low and she leaned over the desk. 'Look Ryla, this is my school, you are my pupil, my responsibility and I have the right to know why the hell you were so late to my school'

'I was, er' she stuttered over her words, looking uneasy and losing herself in thought for a moment.

'I couldn't be bothered to get up' she smirked.

Rachel pulled a face that suggested she wasn't the slightest bit convinced. 'Ryla, I know your lying'

Ryla pulled a look of disgust 'Who the fuck do you think you are accusing me of such a thing?'

'Ryla, im not stupid!' Rachel began to raise her voice

'Oh, what and now your accusing me of calling you stupid!' she spat.

'Ryla, calm down.'

Rachel couldn't help but notice the look of fear in Ryla's eyes. She looked away nervously and flinched as Rachel put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't touch me'

Rachel sighed. 'Look Ryla, I know that your hiding something. Now please tell me the real reason you were late for school this morning'

'I told I slept in' Ryla smirked, not sounding as convincing as she had hoped.

'Ryla, please.' Rachel pleaded 'I'm here to help you. And I want to know that your alright and that your safe.'

'As I said, I slept in, I'm safe, I'm fine as you can clearly see, and now that you know that you can leave me alone' Ryla was becoming frustrated.

'Well I don't believe you and your not going anywhere until you tell me the truth.' Rachel said firmly.

'For fuck sake, how much convincing does it fucking take. I slept in now get that into your thick skull' Ryla spat furiously, but she couldn't hide the look on her face that suggested otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reivews :) Had writers block for like 2 months lol! But I've got the general plot down which im excited to write! YAY! :D Trying to do a chapter a night/every other night and make them way longer ^-^ Sorry if the next couple chapters drone on a bit...but I promise its just the beginning and it will get better ...I hope ;) Thanks for reading...3_

* * *

For the past week, Ryla had been pressured by Rachel, numerous times, to crack and reveal this dark secret Rachel was convinced she was hiding. Ryla was getting extremely tired of it now and just wished she would give in.

Ryla's first week at Waterloo Road had been nothing special. She hadn't really made any friends yet, as she spent most of the time alone or drifting from person to person, not really looking to attatch herself to any specific person or friendship group. Although she had felt a connection with one girl Maxine. She'd spoke to her here and there, but nothing had triggered a friendship to bloom.

Even so, she hadn't had a real chance to actually get to know someone properly as she had bunked half her lessons and didn't bother turning up one day, 'cause she didn't feel like it' as she had insisted to Rachel.

Ryla trudged through the school gates and gawked at the empty grounds around her. It wasn't any thing out of the ordinary. In fact she hadn't been on time once since starting at Waterloo Road.

She slowly made her way to her first lesson of English, trying to waste as much time as possible.

Luckily when she arrived to the classroom, the class was unsettled and rowdy so she slipped in without Grantly taking any notice. He never seemed to pay much attention to his class.

She took her seat which was a table she sat at alone across from Maxine and a loud mouthed black girl, who went by the name Janeece.

She mouthed hello to Maxine who smiled warmly at her.

'You're making a habbit of this girl'. Ryla just smirked as Grantly started rambling on about Macbeth.

'Seriously, does he ever shut up?' Ryla murmured, but Grantly continued to groan on and on. Ryla was getting tired of hearing his miserable, whining voice.

'Apparently not' Maxine giggled a few seconds after. Ryla turned to Maxine and they swapped a look and burst into laughter.

Their laughter disturbed the others and Grantly raised his voice for them to shut up.

After a couple of minutes, Maxine whispered to Ryla to get her attention and passed her a folded up piece of paper. Ryla took it and looked down at it and back up at Maxine suspiciously, wondering what the heck it might say.

She read the note under the desk...''Chill at mine after school? Wait for me after class x' it had scrawled in messy handwriting.

Before she could even look back up at Maxine to respond, she felt the paper being snatched out her hand. She looked up to a frustrated Grantly, looking nothing more than the usual, extremely grumpy.

'The only place you'll be chilling young lady is the cooler and the mastermind behind this note' he said, sounding far from threatening. Grantly watched Ryla glance at something behind him and laugh.

He turned and chuckled. 'Oh what a suprise, it would be you Maxine Barlow. Now both of you out and Miss Mason will be sure to deal with you later'.

'Ooo I'm scared' Ryla taunted as she stood up. Both girls made their way out the door, and for a second Ryla glanced back in the classroom and saw, what she thought was, Janeece giving her a dirty look. She dismissed it and walked out the room.

Maxine pulled the door shut and sped up her walking pace a little to catch up with Ryla. Linking her arm with Ryla, Ryla turned to look at her and both girls burst into laughter.

'You're a legend babe' Maxine told Ryla.

Ryla paused and said 'Well, what can I say' she smirked and both continued to walk on.

'But no seriously, wanna come chill at mine afterschool?'

'Sure why not' Ryla shrugged and they went in the direction of the cooler.

* * *

'I expect better from you Maxine and Ryla you really are pushing you luck, you girls are getting off this one lightly with just a warning but if I hear of any more disturbances from either of you then I will ensure that you are both punished, and not very lightly either. 'Now off you go.' Rachel finished, glancing from one girl to the other.

Both girls rolled their eyes and mumbled what sounded like a 'Yes Miss' and immediately darted out the door.

They walked down the corridor with their arms linked.

'So, I hear you and Frenchie are roomies!' Ryla gasped trying not to laugh.

'Sure are'

Maxine turned to Ryla and noticed she was about to burst into laughter. She nudged her with her with her elbow lightly. 'Calm down gal, alright, shes ace!' she said almost laughing herself.

Ryla laughed 'So what are you bffs?'

Nodding her head Maxine smiled 'I guess we are ya know, she's like a mum to me, been there through it all.'

Ryla started to say something but was interrupted by the shouts of Janeece.

'Max, hey Max, wait up' she shouted after them. She caught up with them slightly out of breath.

'Hey Jan, we were just er, looking for you' Maxine stammered giving a look to Ryla.

'Oh right yeah we were, but we um couldn't find you' Ryla said looking uncomfortable, avoiding Janeece's eyes. 'Look I better go, see ya around yeah?'

'Catch ya later, don't forget tonight'. Maxine raised her voice a bit as Ryla walked away and raised her hand to her which Maxine took to be a half wave and a half 'Ok'.

Janeece dragged Maxine towards the school doors, in the opposite direction of Ryla.

'What's happening tonight?' she asked Maxine.

'Oh Ryla's coming to mine to ya know, just chill and stuff.'

Maxine came to a hault as Janeece stepped in front of her to block her way. 'But Max, I thought we were going to the cinema tonight?' Janeece said to her with a frustrated tone to her voice.

'Oh right, yeah sorry Jan. But I kinda promised Ryla now and ya know, you understand right?'

'What?' Janeece gasped furious 'You promised me too! Remember? Cause I definitely remember. I also remember that we're supposedly bestfriends too. But you clearly forgot that while you were too busy swapping notes in class with that tramp' she exclaimed feeling betrayed by who she thought was her bestfriend.

'Oh my god Janeece! Calm down. Yeah we are bestmates and I thought you'd understand!' Maxine shouted back.

'Understand! Yeah I understand. I understand that you're betraying me cause of that whore you've known what 5 minutes?' Janeece felt her cheeks burning with anger.

'Janeece, listen to yourself, you're paranoid. I love you you're my bestfriend I thought you'd understand. I have known her only 5 minutes because she's only been here 5 minutes. She needs to make some friends so I'm just being friendly.' Maxine tried to explain.

'But she's a bad influence on you. I couldn't give a shit if it were someone else, but that lowlife. She's scum and she's only gonna drag you down with her' Janeece shouted.

'It's okay Jan, I won't let her do that to me I promise' Maxine tried to stay calm...

'Look Max, I love ya and I'm doin this because I love ya, but if you want us to stay mates then you gotta stop hanging round with her.' Janeece said firmly.

That was it. Maxine felt herself filling with rage, she just exploded.

'Because ya love me! Because we're mates?' Maxine screamed as sarcastically as she could. 'Who the fuck do you think you are Janeece! Your a jealous bitch and you can't lecture to me who I can and can't talk to. You're not my mate. You're a bitch and I want nothing to do with ya' she shouted.

She felt a sudden stinging sensation on the palm of her hand. She looked at her hand and realised it was bright red. She looked up at Janeece and saw her flinch as she touched the raw red hand mark printed across the side of her cheek. Janeece's dark eyes were big and wide, as she stood there shocked to complete silence. Maxine couldn't believe she'd slapped her neither could the growing crowd of students who were chanting 'Fight'.

'Well go on that what ya waiting for?' Janeece spat, narrowing her eyes.

'I know better than to lay another finger on scum like you.' Maxine hissed. She turned away and pushed her way through the crowd, not daring to look back at Janeece.


	5. Chapter 5

'Ry, Ryla. Hey Ryla, wait up!'

Ryla heard someone calling after her and an increasing pace of footsteps approaching her from behind. She spun herself around and saw Maxine sprinting towards her.

'What's up?' she asked, once Maxine had stopped in front of her.

Maxine was panting, out of breath, and she held up two fingers to say hold on. 'Er, where are you going?' she asked once she had regained her regular breathing pattern. She gestured her arm in the direction Ryla had been heading, the school gates.

'Into town' Ryla replied as if it were no big deal.

'But, what about afternoon lessons?'

Ryla shrugged. 'Music, French, I'll pass' she smirked and turned to go expecting Maxine to just wave her off and go back into school.

But Maxine pulled on her arm to stop her from walking off. 'Wait, can I come?'

Ryla paused. This is exactly the question she had been praying Maxine wouldn't ask. She pulled a face, taking a deep breath, before turning to face Maxine. 'Um, what about your lessons?'

'Art, Maths, I'll pass' she laughed, mocking Ryla harmlessly.

Ryla stared at her blankly.

'That is okay right, if I come?' Maxine asked cautiously.

'Er yeah sure' she tried to smile, but it was quite a struggle.

* * *

As tears dripped down her face, Janeece stood at the school window, watching both girls walk out the school gates arm in arm, laughing.

She continued to stare in envy.

Inside her hatred was burning up for the girl she hadn't yet exchanged words with. But she knew she didn't like her. Wait that was the understatement. She hated her, with a growing passion.

She was stuggling to admit it to herself but she was jealous. Jealous that Maxine was paying more attention to this nobody who and not her. She was also scared. Scared of losing her best friend.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get rid of Ryla. She had to win Maxine back and make her hate Ryla. It was the only way she could stop herself from losing Maxine.

At least that was the way she saw it.

That was when she starting plotting a plan to get rid of her…

* * *

'Really!' Maxine exclaimed, laughing.

'Yes! It was priceless, you just should of seen the look on his face! Definitely wasn't worth missing!' Ryla said, as both girls erupted into the laughter, getting strange looks from the passing strangers.

Both girls had headed into town and were walking down the high street, arm in arm, like friends, best friends…

Ryla felt something buzz in her pocket and she pulled out her phone to read the message.

_Where are you baby? Xx_

Ryla quickly tapped away at the buttons, replying to the text, ignoring Maxine ramble on and on about something she had no idea she was talking about.

_I'm delayed. Some chick from school tagged along. I'll try get rid of her. Be a bit late. Forgive me xxx_

Moments later another text appeared on the screen. Ryla glanced at Maxine to check she wasn't looking and opened the message…

_Always. Don't keep me waiting too long babe x_

She quickly put her phone away before Maxine could see.

'That's ridiculous right?' Maxine laughed awaiting Ryla's reply.

'Um yeah' Ryla flashed a fake smile, pretending that she had heard what she had said. 'So why aren't you with Janeece?'

Maxine's face dropped and she fell silent.

'What's wrong?'

'We just had a little disagreement that's all. She'll get over it.' Maxine shrugged it off. It was clear to Ryla she wasn't prepared to elaborate on it so she dropped it.

'Well why don't ya go back to school and sort things out yeah, besides you don't wanna miss ya lessons do ya?' Ryla said, eager to get rid of Maxine.

'Can't I just chill with you?'

Ryla's facial expressions immediately changed.

Maxine saw the look on Ryla's face and sighed. 'You don't want me to do ya?'

Ryla bit her lip. 'Look it's not that, it's just that I was supposed to be meeting somebody today and…'

'…you don't want me there?' Maxine finished.

Ryla nodded, looking at Maxine apologetically, but avoiding her eye.

'Its cool, k. Look, I'll see ya later.' Maxine turned to walk away before she could show how hurt she was. She was actually quite taken aback by how eager Ryla had seemed to want to get rid of her.

Ryla watched Maxine wander off.

She felt a wave of guilt inside her. She felt kinda bad. Maxine had only wanted to hang out with her. Although Ryla couldn't quite understand why, she was pleased that Maxine was so keen to hang out with her. Ryla felt she'd been a bit harsh, but she pulled herself away from her thoughts immediately, the second she saw Maxine was finally out of sight. She took out her phone and opened a new message.

_Hallelujah, thought I'd never get rid of her. Meet me in the side alley on Turpin Rd. Be 2 mins. Xx_

She wandered along the streets, falling into a daydream. She daydreamed of him. The one. At least she was 99% sure he was the one. The way he made her feel so special. Nothing like anyone had made her feel before. She pictured his mysterious brown eyes and his scruffy, dark hair. Next thing she knew, she felt herself falling. Falling to the ground.

She suddenly escaped her daydream and realised she was falling. She had tripped.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself to collapse to the ground, when she felt herself land safe in the grip of someones arms.

She opened her eyes and squinted confused. She looked up and noticed some passer by had caught her. A friendly looking elderly man.

'Are you okay dear?' he asked.

Her eyes grew big and she avoided his gaze, feeling her cheeks turning pink. Embarassed. 'Yes thank you. I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall.'

With that she turned on her heel and sped off as quickly as she could. She turned to corner into Turpin Rd and the entrance to the side alley was visible from where she was walking.

It was clear someone was standing in the shadows. But it was too dark and shadowy to be able to tell whether it was a male or female, let alone who it was.

However, she appeared to recognise them almost immediately and smiled, jogging over to them.

The stranger embraced her with a big hug and you could see under the dim light them both looking around suspiciously, as if to make sure no one could see them.

They quickly disappeared into the dark of the alley.

Ryla and whoever he or she was…..


End file.
